Jen Lessnau
Jen Lessnau was a contestant on Season 1 and Season 4: Heroes vs Villains. Jen had an interesting first run on Survivor: Dearborn. She had various alliances within the season, particularly Ashley and Brendon. However, she was the first casualty of the dominant Purple tribe after voting herself out, feeling like she was the weak link of the tribe. She returned in Season 4: Heroes vs Villains, determined to right her mistake and take the win. She was a provider for the tribe, bringing various snacks and meals and sharing them with her tribe. She wasn't challenge asset, but she still held her own amongst her team. Jen was in a strong alliance with her fellow older castaways, but was brutally blindsided by Cam and the younger alliance for her Survivor: Dearborn legacy compared to the other castaways. Profile Season 1 Personal Claim to Fame: Being as small as a hobbit is one of my greatest acheivements, along with being able to eat extreme amounts of pie. Inspiration in Life: Our Lord and Savior Jesus Christ Hobbies: Scamper around town, drinking Starbucks, and eating Ramen Pet Peeves: Talking during movies 3 Words to Describe You: Electrifying, Tantalizing, Lightning Survivor Contestant You Are Most Like: There's no one like me. Why do you think you'll survive Survivor: Dearborn?: I'm the underdog so people aren't expecting a lot from me. (Which will either be good or bad). Why do you think you will be the Sole Survivor?: Undecided. Season 4 Name: Jen Lessnau Age: 20 Hometown: Livonia, MI Current Residence: Hillsdale, MI Occupation: Still Unemployed Previously Played on: Season 1 Previously Placed: 14/18 How have you changed since the last time you played?: I’ve made lots of mistakes Favorite Past Moment: Sean as a whole What are you most proud of from the last time you played? Being the personality of my tribe What, if anything do you most regret? Voting myself out How will you play differently this time? I will play more strategically and I will be 100% committed to this season. Previous Survivor you Respect the Most: Charlie Rich Previous Survivor you Respect the least: Sean O’Connor Survivor In Season 1, Jen entered the game with her graduation party planned for two days after filming. She still wanted to participate for as long as she could. After drawing a purple buff, Jen was separated from her pre-game alliance in Ashley Mark, but quickly found an ally with Brendon Godin. She did sit out a majority of the challenges and didn't perform well in the ones she participated in. After losing the first challenge, Jen didn't strategize much and decided to vote for herself. Because she needed to get home to help set up for her grad party and to help her tribe out. It was still a close tribal, with both Matt McNeff and John Urbanick receiving votes. But Jen was still still sent home. Jen returned for Season 4: Heroes vs Villains as a Villain not for anything she did during the game, but the potential game she could play. She came into the game with determination to redeem herself, but also have fun. She immediately made a connection with Alyssa, who was the only other girl on her tribe, and Charlie and Matt. Her luxury items included multiple meals that she offered to her tribe. Compared to her last season, Jen was a bigger force in challenges, winning her sumo round and holding her own in the rugby challenge. Despite setting herself up for a great game, the Villains lost a pivotal challenge where the numbers were 6 members of the college students alliance to 5 members of the high school graduates alliance. Believing that Cam was on their side, the college students split the vote. However, Cam took advantage of the split and rallied the high school graduates to vote for a member of the college students. Because Jen had the least amount of history with Survivor: Dearborn, Cam's alliance selected her as their target in hopes to nullify any backlash from their alliance. With this, Jen was blindsided and became the fourth person voted out of Season 4. She later returned to help film throughout days 2 and 3. Post-Survivor Jen attended Hillsdale College Trivia Jen is the only contestant to vote for herself out of the game Jen was the first girl voted out of Season 4 Every time Jen has played, her and Alyssa have been the only girls on her tribe.